Some embodiments of the present invention provide an improved surveying device or an improved surveying method, which allows more rapid and precise object determination.
Some embodiments provide for the provision of a surveying device, using which an object can be acquired from different perspectives, wherein the object data ascertained from the perspectives can be linked more rapidly and precisely to determine an object property.